El uno para el otro
by angelovesong
Summary: Después de 3 años ,Habían decidido reunirse esa noche, en ese momento ya no habría secretos entre ellos. estaban listos para saberlo. Revelación de identidades.


**One short: El uno para el otro.**

**los personajes no me pertenecen son de la autoridad intelectual Thomas Astruc, asi como la casa productora Zag Entretainment.**

Algo que pensaron que nunca sucedería paso en el momento mas inoportuno, no mucho después de una discusión, la cualidad si alguien estaría observando lo categorizaria como interesante. pero no deberían verlos, no están en un edificio viejo en los límites de la ciudad moderna de París.

simplemente ya no podría más con Hawk Moth, cada vez y ahora gracias a Mayura iba evolucionando cada vez más y aunque no sabían de qué forma se complementaban exactamente sus poderes, si sabían que podría llegar a pasar algo similar al día de los héroes, sabían También puedo obtener más aliados y aunque no hay pruebas sabían que alguna forma Lyla era y temían ahora no poder ni aun con todos los demás portadores poder llegar a un vencer al villano. ellos simplemente y no podían ni querían seguir así, estaban tan cansados, las rondas cada vez más frecuentes, habían llegado a tanto que programaron un horario de rondas al resto de los portadores que estaban actualmente con el prodigio de forma permanente ye de decir que todos estaban encantados por continuar con sus pequeños amigos.

Ladybug, pensaba en eso y aunque creía que el maestro tenia un buen punto, no dejo de pensar que seria mejor que otros portadores se acostumbraran a sus prodigios antes de la inminente batalla final.

Si, sus amigos estaban en jubilo, sabían que lo que se avecinaba pero aun así estaban felices. Por otra parte Chat noir y Ladybug estaban cansados, agotados, llevaban tanto tiempo tratando de atraparlo y aun sin haber sufrido ya 3 años pasados y no tenían ni una pista de donde estaba. asi que decidieron hablar ellos 2 son los que se tomaban todo enserio, y decidieron quedarse de verso en ese edificio en medio de la noche.

Ladybug entro por una pequeña ventana, esta oscura. miro a su alrededor tratando de encontrar a su compañero de batallas y lo que encuentra de una esquina en la pared, acerca de una sombra, caminando tranquilamente a su encuentro, logra distinguirlo. ve al menos el ápice de sus llamativos ojos verdes y su sonrisa torcida y divertida, esa sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a ella, a su vez ella pensaba que de esta forma el parecía el mismísimo gato Cheshire. se inclina galante.

-Mi señora- dice con un sutil ademan sin dejar de mirarla.

-Chanton- responde divertida, imitando la inclinación siguiéndole el juego. no pudo evitar aunque la situación no era la ideal. se había acostumbrado ya tanto al trato de su amigo que solo pudo sonreír al verlo actuaria así. Ella ya no pudo negarlo aunque tardo mucho en darse cuenta pero con el tiempo su compañero se había convertido en algo más importante para ella, su mirada y sonrisa coqueta, sus chistes malos, su galantería y sobre todo su apoyo incondicional habían perdido en ella enamoramiento mas real, Adrien había sido una estrella fugaz brillante y dentellaste como el mismo sol, la había mirado tanto tiempo que no había notado que la luna la protegía cuando estaba vulnerable, y siempre estaba ahí cuidándola pidiendo un poco la atención, con el tiempo de la mirada de Marinette en torno a la luna. y cuando lo noto complicado algo muy diferente mas profundo. ella aria lo que sea por cuidar a esa luna tal cual el la cuido. Lo Amaba.

aunque los coqueteos tendrían que ceder el día de hoy, el tema del que iban a hablar era algo serio. no es la primera vez que intentaban sacarlo a flote pero, siempre decía que no estaban listos, que el peligro en que sean descubiertos era bastante mas preocupante. pero esas excusas cada vez fueron menos importantes. en este momento lo importante era ese plan. EL PLAN. si iban a ir por el, no podían seguir ocultando sus identidades. tenían miedo, pero era mas su miedo el uno por el otro, si Hawk Moth atrapara a alguno y le quitaba su prodigio ¿el otro como lo sabrían? ¿como podría ser avisado? ¿y si estaba en algun peligro inminente? no era un tema cómodo pero se debía hablarlo por que todo podría pasar.

Ladybug suspiro, su sonrisa recién formada había desaparecido para cambiar por una llena de confianza y mirada decidida.

-todo estará bien My Lady, estoy seguro que sin importar nada todo va a salir bien- dijo con confianza el portador de la destrucción con una sonrisa llena de seguridad- o ¿aun tienes dudas? - dijo un tanto preocupado.

-Chanton, Gatito, no se como explicar esto. simplemente no estoy muy segura- lo miraba a los ojos sin titubear, al decir eso Chat la miro de una forma contrariada pero la dejo seguir hablando- no me malinterpretes minino, es que nuestra forma de ser es muy diferente a como somos de héroes, así que mas que asustada de los villanos y lo que podamos llegar a enfrentar,estoy asustada de afrontare a mi misma, siendo como realmente soy, aunque- dijo embozando una sonrisa- aunque se que esto funcionara bien, aremos que funcione, sin importar nada somos amigos, ¿no es así? - su sonrisa se ensancho, se lleno de confianza de esa confianza que ella sabia demostrar y que a Chat le encantaba.

y el tímidamente rió y dijo - tu lo sabes mejor que nada Buginette, nosotros con o sin mascaras somos nosotros se que todo estará bien.

-aunque- prodigio la catarina con algo de duda en su voz, habría que contarles a los demás tambien de quienes somos nosotros, conocemos a algunos pero...

-bugaboo, eres un poco injusta tu eres la que los conoces a todos- dijo con un tono triste.

-si es verdad, hay que hablar tambien de eso. pero lo primero somos tu y yo gatito. los demás pueden esperar un poco mas. no creo que les moleste esperar. esto es algo solo de nosotros.

el corazon del minino empezó a latir, el hecho de que ella considerara que el era mas importante que los demás, se sintió dichoso. ensancho mas su sonrisa y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus ocultas mejillas.

Ladybug estaba decidida cerro los ojos para poder decir las palabras, chat noir la contemplo, se veía tan hermosa. el queria verla en su máximo esplendor en su forma civil.

-si me permites My Lady- la chica abrió los ojos y lo miro con curiosidad- no quiero las cosas así, me gustaría no cerrar los ojos, quiero recordar este momento y que me mires. quiero ver a la chica detrás del antifaz. ver tu verdadero yo y que tu veas como soy realmente, es tan irreal que parece un sueño y quiero asegurarme de que no sea así - se acerco un poco mas a ella y tomo ambas manos con las suyas, sin apartar la mirada. ladybug lo veía expectante y pudo jurar que en ese momento no estaba respirando bien.

ladybug se recompuso un poco ante esa declaración, hasta ahora la mas dulce que le había dedicado el chico. y le dirigió la mas dulce de las sonrisas -me parece muy bien gatito.

ya no había duda,ellos necesitaban saber quien era realmente el otro, confiaban.

-tikki, puntos fuera-

-plagg, garras fuera -dicen a la vez.

la cara de ambos fue un poema, simplemente no supieron que hacer, se miraron fijamente, los ojos, los labios, el color de cabello la piel eran lo mismo,pero la persona que había estado en ese lugar ahora era alguien que no creía fuera la misma persona.

Adrien con su mirada fija en ella, tenia si es que se podía comparar cara de poker no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Marinette por otra parte paso de estar pálida, y al empezar a recordar todo lo que había pasado, con ella con chat con Adrian con... o por, se puso tan roja que si se comparaba con su traje de heroína este se veía pálido, estaba sumamente avergonzada, pero fue la primera en romper el silencio.

-que... yo tu... como puede esto tu y yo y tu eres el y yo...- Marinette estaba tan impactada que no sabia que decir, hacia ademanes con las manos, tartamudeando. tan característico de ella.

paro en seco de hablar cuando escucho una sonora carcajada proveniente de Adrien, nunca lo había escuchado reír tan fuerte. no podía dejar de reír. la cara de marinette poco a poco fue cambiando de Desesperación a la Tristeza. pero se atrevió a hablar.

-que ocurre Adrien, estas... ¿estas decepcionado de mi?-

-¿que?- Adrian estaba parando poco a poco de reír y miraba a la chica con notables lagrimas a causa de su ataque de risa- no marinette, no claro que no- se apresuro a negar el rubio- no lo entiendes marinette, estoy pensando en lo irónico de las cosas. que de cierta forma es hilarante. yo siempre te e visto, a ti por completo- ante esas palabras la chica le lanzo una mirada interrogante y avergonzada- sin exagerar, siempre e pensado en ti. y no me refiero a solo ti como Lady bug. Ladybug fue mi primer amor, ella... no, tu- dijo con mirada determinante- me atravesó el corazon con una flecha con un dolor un tanto punzante por que físicamente estabas ahí, pero tu corazon no era mio. tu confianza, tu determinación, valentía, liderazgo,astucia. ser tu compañero, yo sentí que era lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. Marinette eres mi mejor amiga - volvió a tomar sus manos, no apartaría su mirada - me podre llevar bien con Chloe, con kagami pero no se compara a la confianza que siempre había sentido por ti. siempre pensé que esa confianza que sentía hacia ti era por que eras de esas personas que era fácil sentir confianza y seguridad. te llegue querer con una facilidad asombrosa, y me sentí un poco preocupado e de admitir y culpable, por que yo me había enamorado de alguien mas que no era My Lady. y ahora pienso lo ciego que e sido mi mente me gritaba que eras y siempre fuiste tu, me siento un poco tonto e de admitir- miraba un poco de lado avergonzado, de forma tímida miro a marinette con una mirada baja. se veía tan irresistible que marinette dejo de respirar un momento perdiéndose en su mirada.

-aunque - prosigio adrien- pensé que podrias ser tu, bueno.. algo así- admitió avergonzado.

eso tomo por sorpresa la pelinegra- ¿que? como es eso posible o-

-veras , mucho tiempo trate de saber quien eras realmente tu identidad civil, comparaba a cada chica con ladybug creyendo que así la reconocería. pensé en ti cuando decidí parar en buscarla. me hice una promesa que si no queria que descubriera su identidad no lo haría. después de eso nos empezamos a hacer mas amigos, y ya no pude ni quise apartarme de ti. pero tambien ahora entiendo por que siempre rechazabas mis coqueteos como Char noir.

marinette inmediatamente se puso nerviosa intentando excusarse- tu enserio lo sabes o piensas que lo sabes o te puedo explicar por que crees o...-

-marinette- dijo divertido el rubio aunque su alegría no llegaba a los ojos- yo, entiendo que te guste Luka. y es un buen chico, entiendo el por que te enamoraste de el , pero perdón, no quiero perderte marinette, no sin lucha realmente. quiero que seas feliz Princess quiero hacerte feliz- esas palabras fueron suficientes para darse cuenta que ademas de Adien, el era su gatito, su amigo. no tenia por que estar tan nerviosa. así que ahora ella lo miro confundida. ella sabia que Luka gustaba de ella, su declaración sincera no había pesado desapercibida, pero a pesar de sentirse atraída por el, no se acercaba ni tan solo un poco a lo que marinette sentía por el rubio que ahora estaba malinterpretando todo y antes de que siguiera hablando lo interrumpió.

-Adrien- dijo con una risa nerviosa, un poco molesta de que el malinterpretara las cosas- no estoy enamorada de Luka, el es un buen chico es super genial, tan dulce y me divierto mucho con el,mira me agrada mucho es un buen amigo pero... yo no estoy enamorada de el, así que Chat... yo no te rechazaba por el- lo dijo de forma determinante. esa misma mirada que veía en sus ojos cuando atrapaban a un akuma. por un momento lo dejo sin aliento pero enseguida pensó, si no era luka... quien es?

\- entonces, si el no era el chico del que estabas enamorada¿quien era marinette?- el no queria decirlo el simple hecho de que ahora lo sabría solo lo hacia mas doloroso. pero debía saberlo.

-Adrien la razón por la cual yo siempre me ponía nerviosa estando frente a ti, es por que... yo- estaba enfrente de el, el rubio la miraba expectante y la chica perdió cada vez mas la concentración mientras lo miraba y no podía pensar en nada y solo lo soltó- es por que tu eres genial, eres divertido, listo, agradable, eres guapo, todo un caballero, eres mi mejor amigo Adrien - esto ultimo lo dijo con un suspiro- yo no podía aceptarte como Chat noir por que -

-vamos Marinette- se escucho la voz del kwami de la creaccion dándole ánimos desde algun lado, se había escondido junto con el kwami negro el cual no prestaba atención y comía queso-se esta tardando demasiado, estos humanos nunca los entenderé- dijo este ultimo. tikki molesta con el le arrebato su queso y se fue volando, seguidamente un furioso plagg iba tras ella.

el apoyo de su amiga siempre la alentaba, ya no dudaría mas y no se arrepentiría sin importar nada.

-Adrien el que yo te rechazara como Chat no es por que no me gustas, yo pensaba que si tan solo otra cosa hubiera sido. me habria enamorado de ChatNoir sin dudarlo-

El portador de la Destrucción la miraba confundido, estaba rechazándolo 2 veces, por que solo atrae a la mala suerte.

marinette prosigio, con una sonrisa tímida y bajando la mirada, no podía mirarlo a los ojos- la razón por la cual rechazaba a mi Gatito es por que estaba enamorada de ti Adrien.

un torbellino de emociones comenzaron a surgir en Chat noir en ese momento, ahora en comparación con descubrir la identidad de su lady, esto era aun mas impactante. ella lo amaba, lo amaba , repetía en su mente una y otra vez, estaba eufórico. sonrió y sin pensarlo abrazo con fuerza a marinette. pero así rápidamente se separo de ella apenado y desviando su mirada de Marinette. ambos con sus rostros sonrojados. y comenzaron a reír una risa de alegría, relajada, viendo la ironía de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. estaban tan contentos se abrazaron de nuevo y se dejaron llevar, el abrazo duro mucho tiempo, no se querían separar uno del otro. era tan cálido,natural y reconfortante estar en los brazos del otro.

se separan un poco para mirarse y Adrien con esa sonrisa coqueta que solo Chat sabe hacer y que a marinette le encantara aunque esta ultima nunca lo admitiría.

-entonces My..Princess, entonces creo que ahora no hay razón por la cual debas rechazar una cita al cine ahora ¿no?- acercando las manos de ella hacia el, dando un beso en ambas manos de forma delicada.

-no, Chanton, creo que ahora no hay razón. y claro como tu tampoco tienes alguna razón para negarte en ir por unos helados con Andre- dijo en replica una sonriente marinette.

Ambos se tomaron de las manos, y se fueron caminando, era lo mas natural del mundo. solo ellos 2 en su burbuja de felicidad ahora que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos. y aunque sabían que aun les faltaba mucho por recorrer nada podía detenerlos.

Después de todo siempre debe haber un buen equilibrio en la relación. y ellos en efecto, estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

y aunque estaban tan calmados con su revelación. La reacción de sus compañeros por lo mismo es otra historia.

...

Hola hace poco me llego la inspiración para iniciar este pequeño Oneshort.

la verdad es que habia perdido esta cuenta y por eso no continuar con la otra historia y eso tambien lo quiero hacer.

espero que les haya gustado y al menos para mi es el estilo de confesión que me gustaria sin tanto drama que fuera algo tan simple como respirar. solo siendo ellos mismos y sin alterar su personalidad.


End file.
